


【大山田主】Disguise18

by ragelax



Category: kanjani8(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragelax/pseuds/ragelax





	【大山田主】Disguise18

【大山田主】Disguise18

一丢丢横安www依旧是以前的事儿w

\---------------  
“进来吧。”  
安田听到屋里的人这么说了一句，才轻声说着“失礼了”，小心翼翼地拉开和室的门进了屋，再轻轻地关上门，跪坐在门边上，没有再进里面一步。屋子里光线很是昏暗，老房子的味道，茶壶煮着茶，发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音。   
安田不敢太仔细观察周围的环境，只是低着头，两只手规规矩矩地在膝盖处放好。  
“我是俱乐部disguise的yasu。”  
“哦。不用那么拘谨，放轻松点儿。”里面的人淡淡地说，“也不是第一次见我了不是。”  
“是。”安田这么回应着，下意识地攥紧了手，又悄悄放开。  
“过来。”  
安田这才起身走到那个人身边，依旧没有抬起头来。那个人却突然凑过来，“这里没有监控的。“  
安田顿时一惊，猛地抬起头看他，又似乎想起来什么，咬着嘴唇再次低下头。  
“那个老家伙还不敢在我房间里动手脚。”冷笑，“他管天管地还管不到横山家的地盘。”  
“是……少爷您的面子任谁都不会不买账的。”安田已经收拾好了刚刚惊慌的情绪，声音轻柔乖巧，“今晚yasu只听您一个人的。”  
“哦？那我让你做什么都行吗？”  
“听您吩咐……”  
“油嘴滑舌。”横山声音冷了下来，“那个老头子吃你这一套，不等于谁都一样。”  
“是……”  
“听说，你可以成为任何人……”横山拿着扇子柄挑起安田的下巴，逼迫他看着自己，“别人喜欢什么样，你就可以变成什么样……女装也不在话下……”  
“我知道你们老板可最喜欢穿裙子的你了。”横山的扇子顺着安田的和服领口伸了进去，“哦，他自己不行了，就让他小儿子继续上你，他就在旁边看着。”  
“老板疼爱……是yasu的荣幸……”安田放松自己的身体，尽量平稳呼吸，维持着脸上的微笑。  
“真是变态啊。”横山挑开安田的衣服，露出里面大片的肌肤，“但是你也是趁着那些时候，知道了很多不该知道的事儿。”  
安田弯了弯眼睛，竟然开始配合他把自己的衣服褪了下去，背后的纹身显出了淡淡的颜色，“横山君说笑了，yasu可什么都不知道。”  
“啊，就是这个吧。”横山用手指抚摸着纹身的纹路，安田便主动靠了过去，“也是听说啊，当欲火烧起来的时候，这个东西会散发出迷惑人的味道，迷的那个老头子什么都跟你说。”  
“今天并没有用熏香哦。”安田柔声道，“只是普通的入浴剂的味道。”  
“哦？那你要怎么蛊惑我？你有事求我的……不是么？”  
安田抿着嘴摇了摇。  
“刻意去琢磨我的喜好，主动接近我，不就是为了能进我的房。”横山搂过安田贴着他的耳朵边儿，“这样，好拿住我的把柄。”说着，一个冰凉尖锐的东西抵上了安田的腰，“你就不怕，进了这里，就再也出不去了吗……”  
“不是的。”安田似乎并不在意，反而卸去力气直接倒在横山的怀里，“今天的yasu，只是，来陪少爷的。所以……”  
血从腰窝处淌了出来，湿了和服下摆，安田却浑然不觉，“所以，您想对yasu做什么都好……”  
“你真是个疯子。”  
“仅仅是想活下去罢了……”  
“狡猾的疯子。”横山冷淡地说着，收了利器，从旁边的柜子里取了包扎用的东西，“脱衣服。”  
安田便乖乖地把染血的和服全部褪去，疼地手都在发抖。  
“你知道我不会把你怎么样。”横山包扎手法利落，“所以，与其耍什么花样，不如什么都不做，干干净净地更能打动人，我说的没错吧。”  
“少爷是个善良的人……”  
“得了吧。”横山冷哼道，“再跟我玩儿你那一套讨好人的把戏，小心我真的弄死你。”  
“是……“  
“你说，今晚，我说什么你都照做？”  
“是。”可能失血过多，安田说话有些有气无力，撑着榻榻米努力了好几次才让自己坐起来。  
“那，让我看看真正的你。”横山道，“不是俱乐部里的yasu，也不是别的什么人，是你。”  
“诶？”安田愣住了，一时不知道要如何回应。  
“嗯，安田君，安田章大，这个人，让我看看。”横山扶住安田，让他坐的稳一些，“说不定，你有什么请求，我都能试着答应你呢。”  
“我……”  
“你不是想讨好我么。”  
愣了好久，安田似乎才意识到不能在客人面前发呆，他努力想找回自己的声音，“少爷……您，不会想看到的。”  
“嗯？”横山的脸冷了下来  
“对不起，对不起……”  
“那，让我来教你么？”  
横山压过来的时候，有一瞬间，安田竟然本能的想逃开。  
“首先，把你那张用来堆砌笑容的假面给我扔了。”横山从背后搂住安田防止他逃跑，然后撩起他耳边的碎发吻了吻耳垂，明显感到怀里的人颤抖了一下，横山勾起嘴角，对着耳朵吹了口气，“你那张假笑的脸我真的看够了，不喜欢。”  
“对不起……”  
“然后，你不是想表达诚意么。”横山的舌伸进安田的耳朵里打了个圈儿，“那就袒露的彻底一点儿。不要耍什么小聪明。”  
“我不喜欢被人挑起欲望。”舌头顺着脖颈下滑，牙齿咬上了他的锁骨，“我才是那个支配者，听到了？”  
“是……”  
“哦，你虽然为了接近我做了很多准备。”横山的手也开始伸过去捏着安田的乳尖把玩，“但是，你是不是还不知道，我啊，比较喜欢调教白纸一样的人。”  
“所以啊，我想看最最真实的你，是什么样子。”  
不知道为什么，安田的心里竟然泛起阵阵地羞耻感，他就像是第一次被人扒掉衣服似的，害怕到想躲起来。他无法在脸上维持任何表情，一片空白，脑袋也空空的无法组织任何语言，无法思考。  
“你在发抖。”横山说，“原来袒露真实的自己这么让你害怕么，比拿刀子架着你的时候，比被那么多人轮着折磨你的时候更让你害怕啊。”  
“别……别说了。”   
“原来如此。”横山笑了，很开心的样子，“那我就更感兴趣了。”  
“少爷……”  
“叫我kimi吧。”横山兴致变得很好，“啊，我喜欢现在的你。”他看着脸色惨白的安田笑道，“没有什么表情，眼神也仿佛已经死了。”他抚上他的脸，“死人一样，”然后将手指插进他的嘴巴里，按住舌头，安田立刻显出痛苦的神情，“像这样，让死人也觉得痛苦，我喜欢。”  
说着，横山推了一下安田，俯下身咬住他的嘴。  
“真正的安田章大，早就死了。”换气的空挡，安田清清淡淡地说，“所以他才能成为任何人。”  
“有趣。”  
横山把安田的腿高抬起来，然后解开自己的和服，“反正也无法改变什么，倒不如堕落下去还能更轻松一点儿……是吧？”  
身下的人开始发出压抑的呻吟声。  
“但是，真正的死人怎么还会有欲求呢……是什么让你重新燃起那股子不甘心的情绪，嗯？”  
“我……”  
“你找我，不会仅仅是让我上你吧。”  
安田喘着气，疼地说不出话。  
“好孩子要实话实说的……”  
“求您，求您救救我……带我离开这里……”  
“这下真的有趣起来了。”横山道，“不过，我凭什么要救你……你只不过是个没用的鸭子……”  
“横山少爷……”安田直直地看着俯视他的人，刚才的虚弱仿佛都是假象，“别忘了，我可以成为任何人……”  
“而且，是时候该让老一辈让让路了。少爷……”  
“你真的知道的太多了……”  
“我会听您的话的……”

\------------------


End file.
